This application claims the priority of application no. 103 08 082.1 filed in Germany on Feb. 26, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for fastening a ceiling covering. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a device for fastening a ceiling covering made of leather or imitation leather in a roof cutout for a sliding roof which is arranged in a molded ceiling element and which can be inserted in a vehicle roof, and the ceiling covering is pulled around an upright edge of the roof cutout and can be glued to the molded ceiling element.
From German Patent Document DE 196 41 665 A1, a clamping frame for an interior covering is known for a use in vehicles having a sliding roof. The clamping frame consists of an angle profile and has straight sections and sections rounded at the corner side, and a so-called vehicle ceiling is pulled over an upright leg of the clamping frame and is held in a clamped manner between the vehicle roof and the leg.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for fastening a covering made of leather, imitation leather or lamination in a cutout for a sliding roof by means of which a connecting is ensured which follows the course of the edge of the cutout.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by a device for fastening a ceiling covering made of leather or imitation leather in a roof cutout for a sliding roof which is arranged in a molded ceiling element and which can be inserted in a vehicle roof, and the ceiling covering is pulled around an upright edge of the roof cutout and can be glued to the molded ceiling element, wherein on corners of a rounded cutout of the ceiling element, corner clamping pieces are arranged on an exterior side of the ceiling element, which corner clamping pieces consist of an angle profile, and the ceiling covering is held between an upright leg of the angle profile and an edge of the roof cutout.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by means of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that, a precisely fitting contact takes place on the cutout edges particularly in rounded corner areas of the molded ceiling element. This is advantageously achieved in that, on the corner side of the rounded cutout of the ceiling element, clamping pieces are arranged on the exterior side of the element, which clamping pieces consist of an angle profile, and the ceiling covering is held between an upright leg of the profile and the upright edge of the roof cutout.
So that the covering or the decor can be held in a pretensioned manner, it is provided according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention that, in its leg, the clamping piece has prongs which face the upright edge of the ceiling element and in which the decor is held following in a contacting manner the course of the cutout rounded on the corner side. The prongs on the leg of the clamping piece reach through the decor and hold it in an unchanged position, in which case the influence of heat also does not change this fastened position of the decor.
A fastening of the clamping pieces to the molded ceiling element can take place either directly or by means of a clamping frame. In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, for the fastening on the clamping frame, the clamping piece is connected with the ceiling element by means of a clamping frame which is fastened to the ceiling element and which comprises several bendable fastening lugs which are arranged to correspond with slots of the clamping piece. Furthermore, at least on a straight-extending edge area of the cutout, straight clamping pieces can be used, and clamping pieces which form approximately a quarter circle can be used at the rounded corner sections of the cutout. If required or desired, this ensures that the decor can be pretensioned also on the longitudinal and transverse sides by way of straight clamping pieces.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.